Harry Potter's Life as a Hacker
by crazy psycho chick
Summary: How do you think Harrys life would be if he was flame active at 8-yearsold? What if at the same age he met Reborn? This will be how Harry goes from an everyday average child(and unknowing wizard) to a mafia hitman and hacker. Eventual Dumbles,Granger,and Ron,Ginny,andMollyWeasley bashing. Grey!Mafia/Hacker!Harry. Cloud-flame Harry. This is my first story be gentle. Don't own HP/KHR
1. Chapter 1

This is my(Crazy Chicks) first story please tell me if it's any good. I will let the readers decide the eventual pairings when Harry is around 15.

* * *

Harry Potter was angry. No. He was Furious. As strange as it seems, the eight-year-old was just that angry, but he was also terrified. He had just finished cleaning the kitchen when Dudley , loathe-some swine that he is, decided to track mud inside. Harry knew that he would be blamed even though he had not been outside that day. As far as Petunia and Vernon were concerned their _Dinky-Didums_ could do no wrong. Vernon had an important guest coming over for dinner in an hour and he told Harry if there had been even one speck of dirt anywhere or the food wasn't prepared perfectly he(Harry) would be beaten to _within an inch_ of his life.

He knew his uncle was telling the truth. Vernon had a crazed look on his face, one that meant business, when he said this. While Harry would normally be able to complete his tasks Vernon had broken his arm during his last beating. So Harry was taking almost twice the amount of time it would normally take to finish.

When Vernon got home along with his guest Harry was only half way finished with dinner.

Petunia, being the horse-faced hypocritical bitch she is, was waiting at the door to play the _Normal and Perfect_ hostess, where as Dudley was sitting on the couch eating candy and watching the telly. While Petunia was distracting their guest, a Mr. Renato Sinclair or Reborn, Vernon went to make sure everything was perfect.

"Boy! Why aren't you done with dinner!"

Harry knew that he would be in trouble no matter what he said, so he just looked at the floor and let his uncle rant.

"Boy, when you finish dinner I want you in that cupboard until Mr. Sinclair leaves. And when he is gone you will get what you deserve for not listening you little freak."

Arguing would do him no good, so Harry did as he was told, but he could feel someone's eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

Reborn didn't like Vernon Dursley at all. Not one little bit. But the World's Greatest Hitman can't whine about dealing with idiots. It's not professional. He met Mr. Dursley to get closer to his target. The director of Grunning's, Jeffery Samuels, Vernon's boss and Cricket buddy, they meet every Saturday to play. His mission is to find out who he is dealing smuggled weapons to and why. When he does that he is to eliminate him.

While this would normally be a very easy mission Samuels is a very private man. Which means Reborn has to get close to him through others. He chose the walrus-like Dursley as he seemed closest to Samuel. During the mission he is masquerading as an investor interested in Grunnings.

While he was charming the whale's wife, a horse, he let his senses expand to get a feel of those in the house. There was the horse standing by him, the whale and horse's son, a pig, in the living room, the whale was in the kitchen, and there was another child in the house. Reborn wasn't given any information on a fourth Dursley, especially a flame active one.

The child was a cloud flame user. And a very strong one too, if Reborn's senses were right, which they are. The fact that he is a cloud flame and an active one brought with it many questions. Like: Why is he active at such a young age?, Why is he not trying to stay away from this house, as to be a cloud is to want to be free?, and Why is he willingly going into that small cupboard that would make most clouds fight to get out of? So many questions circled in Reborn's mind, and he had no answers for any of them. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'I will just have to get the answers myself.'

Now that Reborn knew of this mysterious young cloud flame user he was going to do everything in his power to find out who he is. And Reborn has a lot of power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention readers!** My chapter updates will be scattered. Sometimes I will update fast others it will take me a while. That's just how my muse works. Some people have asked if this happens before the arcobaleno are cursed. The answer is no. In this story they can become an adult for up to five hours at a time, but they cannot change again for at least eighteen hours or they will suffer consequences. Someone also asked who Harry's Sky will be. It's Xanxus. Harry will be around the age of 16 when Tsuna gets his half of the sky ring. Xanxus and Harry meet right after Xanxus melts the ice. If anyone has any other questions concerning the story please inform me and I will do my best to fix them. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A few days had passed since the Dursley's brought Reborn over for dinner, though Harry didn't know his name. Harry was outside weeding the garden. It was difficult going, considering Vernon broke his leg and bruised one of Harry's ribs during his beating for not being done with dinner when Vernon got home. His other injuries consisted of hand shaped bruises on his throat, a black eye, split lip, whip marks on his back, and fist and foot sized bruises on the rest of his body. With Harry's injuries a body would be surprised he could even move, let alone weed a garden.

Harry was grumbling to himself about how unfair the Dursley's were and how much his body ached, but he made sure not to be loud enough for Petunia to hear with her bat ears, when Reborn crept into the yard.

* * *

Reborn had used some of his contacts to get the Dursley's out of the house on a free trip to the amusement park so he could meet Harry.

His contacts had informed him the child he had sensed the night of the dinner was one Harry James Potter. In school his grades started out highest in his class, but out of no where he dropped to the bottom just below his cousin Dudley. The teachers who liked shy, quiet Harry were few but they always did their best to help him when they could. They knew if they were caught they would be fired. All the teachers knew that the principle and school board were being bribed by Vernon Dursley to keep secret any and all mentions of Harry's abuse.

He was informed by his wizarding contacts that little Harry was also the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Reborn knew that it was very easy for a flame active to throw of most curses, and it didn't surprise him that a cloud flame user as powerful as Harry could throw of the killing curse. He needed to know if this boy would make a good addition to the mafia or if he would be incapable of living the mafia life.

* * *

The Dursley's leaving is what caused Reborn to leave his hiding place in the shadow of the shed. Now was the _perfect_ time to test Harry.

"Hello Harry," Reborn said.

Harry turned around as quickly as he could with his injuries. The man behind him was tall, taller than his Uncle Vernon, and his features were dark. Dark spiky hair with an odd curl for side-burns, dark eyes that seemed to see into your soul, and his body language spoke of strength and dark things that go bump in the night. All in all he scared Harry a lot more than his uncle did, he did _not_ want to get on his bad side.

"W-who are you?" Harry stuttered a bit but he was able to speak his question without choking on his fear.

"I'm Renato, but call me Reborn. I came to ask you a few questions that could benefit both of us."

"What kind of questions?"

"What you like, what you dislike, does your Uncle have any documents about what he does at work lying around, did you know your a flame active cloud, that kind of stuff."

"Why would you need Uncle Vernon's paperwork, and what is a 'flame active cloud'?

"I need your Uncle's paperwork because he's being bad and I'm supposed to punish him. A flame active person is basically( to the author's understanding) a person who can use the flames of their life energy."

"How could I be flame active? I have seen some purplish flames around me before. Are they those cloud flames you were talking about?" Harry asked with an adorably confused look on his face.

"People normally become flame active when they almost die. There are seven types of flames in the Sky set. They are Skies, the leaders or bosses, whose power is Harmony and color is orange, Storm's whose power is disintegration and color is red, Rain's whose power is tranquility and color is blue, Sun's whose power is activation and color is yellow, Lightning whose power is hardening and color is green, Cloud's, you, whose power is propagation and color is purple, and lastly Mist's whose power is construction and color is indigo. Right now you only need to worry about your cloud flames. If they go out of control people can get hurt."

"I don't want people to get hurt because I couldn't control myself! What do I do Reborn?" Harry looked at reborn with pleading puppy eyes begging for help.

Reborn, being the sly person he is, sees this as an opportunity to get someone on the inside to get the information he needs for him. Then he can leave this awful neighborhood faster.

Pretending to think on it Reborn say, "Well... I could help you," at this Harry gets an excited look on his face. "But! You have to help me first."

Harry didn't even have to think on it. He knew he wanted to learn about this new power, even if only to keep from hurting others.

"I'll do it."

* * *

This is Crazy-Chick again I will be putting a poll on my page for you to decide what weapon and fighting style Harry will use. You get three votes. It will be a blind poll because I want what wins to be a surprise. Happy voting!


	3. Chapter 3

This is CrazyChick, and it has been decided that Harry will use Martial arts with multiple weapons, as the second highest rating was jack of all trades. The first weapon he will learn to use will most likely be a gun as Reborn is the one who found him. After he is adept at using a gun Reborn will call in Fon to help with martial arts training. Harry's training to use his cloud flames beyond the basics of calling on them when needed will be self experimentation as i don't see Reborn wanting to deal with Skull. When Reborn gets what he wants and trains Harry to his satisfaction Harry will travel a bit during the summer to see other places and learn new things. If anyone has a recommendation on who they want him to meet during his summer travels you are always welcome to comment or PM me. The next chapter will most likely be out in 4-5 days as i just got a new pet and want to get into a routine with cute little bunny Ollie(female lions mane). She is really skittish in her new environment and there are two other animals living in the same house and my cousins and younger brother so she hardly ever comes out from under the bed when people are paying attention.

I will write you again soon,

Sincerely CrazyChick.


	4. Chapter 4

To ChibiSkies and anyone else who wants to know the pairing for Harry will be on a poll when he is older I will NOT do anything more graphic than hand-holding chaste kisses and cuddling as i doubt i could actually write anything more graphic than that without being too shy to post it. i will put up options for male/male, male/female, male/female/male, and female/male/female. after that is decided i will put up name options in another poll. If there is a tie between two people on the 2 person pairing i will get the last vote and if there is a tie on the threesome vote i will also get the last vote but i will try to make a version 2 for people who disapprove of the pairing if it turns out to be one with same gender couples as that will be the most likely to win considering there are more options for pairings. whether it is threesome male/female or male/male i will try to make a version of straight and bi pairings.

-crazychick

* * *

It's been a week since Harry agreed to help Reborn and his first lesson was on the Mafia and the different groups in it. He first learned about the Arcobaleno the world's strongest seven, of whom Reborn is one of, then he learned about the most influential Familias such as the Vongola and the Giglio Nero families, and lastly he learned about the Vindice, or the 'police' of the Mafia world. Harry hoped to never meet them as they sounded horrifying.

Harry had watched his Uncle more closely when he got home for work to see where his important papers might be hidden. It took him a few days to figure out that they are kept is a safe in his Aunt and Uncles room. He found the safe when cleaning and since he didn't know the password or have a key he knew he would need Reborn's help.

When he met with Reborn the next day while everyone was out he asked for lessons in lock-picking.

* * *

"The first thing you need to know about lock-picking is to be patient. The second thing is to practice until your finger's bleed."

When Reborn said this Harry almost fell over in shock but couldn't because he was sitting down.

"Why would I have to practice until my fingers bleed, Reborn?" Harry couldn't see why his finger's needed to bleed to be good at lock-picking, but he doesn't know how sadistic his new teacher could be to get perfect results. Yet.

"If your finger's bleed from practice then you have practiced long enough to try picking a real lock. And when you become able to pick a lock without leaving a trace then you will be one of the best. And I only accept the best."

Harry didn't know whether to be happy his teacher thinks he can be really good or scared at the sadistic glint in his eye. In the next few hours Harry decided he should have run screaming when he saw that glint.

* * *

This seemed a good spot to end this chapter it might not be very long, but it started out Harry's training on a good note I would think. Harry has learned his first lesson in knowing when he should run from Reborn, even if he doesn't get away it would be good practice. Running from Reborn will eventually be one way he will train. Running and trying not to be found, AKA Reborn's demented game of Hide'n'Seek. I hope to have this chapter saved and posted today on the 26th but I am having some technical difficulties concerning the save feature on this website.


End file.
